Tiarawhy
tiarawhy is a female Canadian brony artist and animator who is famous for her NSFW content, usually involving pornography but sometimes involving gore as well. She uses a multitude of Internet names, but the one she is best known for is tiarawhy. She limits her pony clop content to her tumblr, Newgrounds, and deviantArt, keeping the YouTube account relatively free of it. Her Newgrounds hasn't been updated to account for her new videos since the release of Why was pinkie pie farming rocks anyway?. She also moderates the tiaralost tumblr which is the story of her blocky bat OC "Tiara" being lost in what seems to be Equestria. There are many fans that are appalled by the gruesomeness of her art and animation, and "My Reaction to Tiarawhy" videos are very common.__TOC__ My little pony: Cupcakes My little pony: Cupcakes is an animation by tiarawhy (crediting herself as vrex at the time), featuring additional vectors by loljailbait, as well as additional effects by OriginalFluttershy. The video roughly retells the events of Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles. It also doubles as a music video for the song "This is Halloween" from the movie The Night Before Christmas. Rainbow Dash goes to Pinkie's place, is fed a drugged cupcake, gets knocked out, is introduced to a dead Gilda, and then the medical horrors of Pinkie Pie then begins. In order to match more with the speed of the song, several procedures are cut short, although all of them make an appearance. Other minor changes were made to match the lyrics of the song, such as Pinkie Pie using an axe rather than a butcher knife during one scene. Rainbow Dash dies in a different fashion altogether, instead of exsanguinations she is instead drawn and quartered. Also, Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends from the episode Party of One make an appearance, going as far as being the only characters in the animation with "spoken" lines as they sing the lyrics of the song. Why was pinkie pie farming rocks anyway? Why was pinkie farming rocks anyway? is an animation featuring Pinkie Pie. It is set to the song "Waltz de Chocobo" and takes sound effects from Valve's Team Fortress 2. Pinkie Pie is strolling through the forest when she comes across a pile of rocks. Rarity and Rainbow Dash spy on her from behind some nearby bushes. Pinkie Pie then eats one of the rocks, before pooping out a perfectly brand new gem. Rarity is angry about this discovery. My Little Paradox My Little Paradox is an animation starring Twilight Sparkle. The video features the songs "Kuroko no Kuwadate", "There She Is" from Portal 2. As well as sound effects by UT99 and Botpack. It follows the events of Lesson Zero where Twilight begins to freak out about how she will be tardy in submitting her latest letter about friendship to Princess Celestia. However, instead of deciding to "solve a friend's problem before sundown" as she tries to do in the show, she takes out a highly experimental version of the time spell she used in the episode Its About Time. This version of the time spell however, will allow her to go back in time indefinitely. She casts it, despite the multitude of notes plastered to it that read "DO NOT USE". Past Twilight is them caught in the explosive area of future Twilight's landing. Future Twilight then realizes that she has killed her past self. Pinkie Pie appears, and tells Twilight to "do something" about this problem. Twilight and Pinkie Pie go to the cemetery and dig a fresh grave. However, future Twilight decides to knock out Pinkie Pie (with her own dead corpse no less) and bury her alive. Later, Pinkie Pie manages to dig herself out of the grave she helped make. But suddenly, Princess Celestia appears and kills her with an anvil whilst smiling gleefully. My Little Pony: Friendship was magic My Little Pony: Friendship was magic is an animation featuring Twilight Sparkle after the changeling attack on Canterlot in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. It may be a possible sequel to VICTORY (The Real Wedding Ending). Many scenes are taken directly from . The animation is set to the song "Cowboy Bebop OST - Green Bird". In addition, the video is heavily based on the ending scene to the Cowboy Bebop episode "Ballad of Fallen Angels". The animation starts with Queen Chrysalis having won the battle against Canterlot. Princess Celestia is still imprisoned in her egg sac, Rainbow Dash is losing a battle with an unknown foe, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are quite beaten up and are at the mercy of Discord, and Twilight is injured. Twilight is wearing her tiara, and is leaning against a stained glass window. Suddenly, she is blasted through said window by a flash of green magic (changeling magic is green). As she goes through free fall, her life flashes before her eyes. She remembers the time she first got accepted into "Celestia University", Shining Armor comforting her before she leaves, the trip to the school, first seeing the school, Spike back in the day, her classes, her private lessons, cooking her first meal, studying, falling asleep while studying, she also see's Luna fly down from the moon. As she comes closer to losing consciousness and her memories become more recent, they also become more vivid. She then remembers being much older as she does advanced studies with the Princess, as well as sleeping under her wing next to the fireplace. Her memories get more recent as she remembers her first trip to Ponyville in the episode Friendship is Magic, part 1, defeating Nightmare Moon in Friendship is Magic, part 2, Fluttershy freaking out in Dragonshy, the Canterlot garden party in Sweet and Elite, and drinking cider with her friends in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Just before she hits the ground, the now totally unconscious Twilight is saved by Princess Luna who wasn't at the wedding. The video ends with text in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen reading "You're gonna carry that friendship." Butt Stallion Butt Stallion is based on a scene from the game Borderlands 2 where Handsome Jack tells the vault hunters about his horse named Butt Stallion, which is a living horse made out of diamonds. In the video, Jack is in the Crystal Empire from the episode The Crystal Empire and is about to show the viewers a living horse made out of crystal. However, upon calling for "Butt Stallion," Rarity comes out of the nearby house, chastises him for being rude, and shoots everybody with a gun. Spike is then seen having watched the video from a laptop in Twilight'sLibrary. Too Many Pinkie Pies : The real ending Too Many Pinkie Pies : The real ending is an animation set after the ending of Too Many Pinkie Pies, and is set to the song "The House of leaves" by Kevin Macleod. In the video, one of the Pinkie Pie's is apparently still conscious and is banging her hooves against the surface of the Mirror Pool where she is trapped. Around her, several other Pinkie Pies float around without any signs of consciousness. Twilight Sparkle then approaches the lake and takes a look at the distressed Pinkie Pie, although she shows no sign of sympathy for the character. Another Pinkie Pie then appears next to her looking gleeful. Twilight Sparkle then reveals herself to be another Pinkie Pie in disguise. The Pinkie Pie that was struggling to get out of the lake then takes a look around her to find other Pinkie Pies in the lake staring at her with wide eyes. After a few tense moments, the Pinkie Pie in question is suddenly grabbed by a multitude of Pinkie Pie hooves. The scene then cuts to the entrance to the Legendary Mirror Pool where a Pinkie Pie hoof grabs one of the edges to get out. Magic Duel: Let's fighting love. Magic Duel: Let's fighting love.[sic] is a parody of the scene in the episode Magic Duel, just before Twilight Sparkle and Trixie commence their magic duel, and, in fact, up to the kissing scene, uses animation from the episode. In the video however, their heads come too close together, and they accidentally kiss. Trixie and Twilight then look at each other in disgust. Suddenly the whole atmosphere changes and the two mares look at each other in shock, before their eyes drift to their mouths in a sort of awe. Twilight Sparkle's mane begins billowing in the wind as well. Much to the horror of Twilight's friends, the two mares touch hooves, then the scene cuts to Twilight Sparkle's library where she is lying on the ground with Trixie on top of her (without her cloak or amulet). Before anything happens though, the screen goes black, and Scootaloo wearing a chicken suit appears. Scootaloo then giggles at the audience. The sentence "Can't show that on YouTube" then takes her place before being bumped up by the phrase "Scootablocker TM". The entire animation up until the Scootablocker bit had the Hub logo in the lower right-hand corner, its usual spot for TV airings of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The song that takes place during Twilight and Trixie's romantic moment is from the anime Redline whereas the song that takes place during the Scootablocker scene is from the anime Azumanga Daioh. Other videos References Category:Artists